July 7th, the Day of My Life
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Maddie lives in Manhattan, and is a die hard fangirl for Percy Jackson. Soon she finds out she's a demigod, but she's not like her friends. She knows the future of the whole demigod world. But she could also change it.
1. Chapter 1

I stand in front of the ocean, letting my dark hair wave in the wind as my icy blue eyes search the waves.

I live in Manhattan, and I like to visit Long Island. I'm with my best friend Piper for my birthday.

Piper walks up to me, her brown eyes searching mine. She has her brown hair in a loose bun, which is unnatural for her. She usually leaves it short and choppy, not wanting to attract attention.

Piper knows she's beautiful. She just doesn't like it.

"Whatcha looking at?" She asks.

"I...I don't know." I lied.

Piper wouldn't understand. She would think I was crazy.

"Well, happy 18th birthday!" Piper tells me. I nod.

Piper goes to the ice cream shop across the street to get us some ice cream.

The truth is, I'm a die hard fangirl for Percy Jackson.

I know it seems crazy, but...demigods don't seem that fictional.

What if he's real?

Suddenly, a hand covers my eyes.

I start to scream, but a sword point is pressed against my back and I shut up.

I feel it press harder.

"Wait." I have a suspicion.

"What?" Says my captor. He's male.

"Can I have three guesses of who you are before you kill me?"

The man snorted. "Fine. You don't even know me."

I smiled. "We'll see."

"Ok." I took a deep breath.

"Fitz Vacker."

"Who the heck is that?"

"Harry Potter."

"You're crazy."

"You'd be surprised."

I took another deep breath. Let's pray he doesn't stab me.

"Percy Jackson."

In a split second I crashed into the water, choking and flailing in the mud.

When I can up again, Percy was breathing heavily and watching me closely with his gorgeous sea-green eyes.

I glared at him. "Come on,"

I shoved him into the beach, and he looked around and grinned at me.

"Don't you want me to get wet like you did?" He said slyly.

I snorted. "Clearly you don't know me, Water Boy."

He gasped and gaped at me.

I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, his hand flew up and there was a sharp pain in my cheek.

He slapped me!

I tried to remain calm. "Percy, why are you here?"

Percy hesitated. Then he sighed.

"Look," he said. "I just got to camp, and I went up to the Oracle and she opened her mouth and a bunch of green stuff came out, but the green stuff swirled around me and I appeared here. I'm assuming you understood that. You...you have that..."

He pointed to me arm.

I glanced at my new tattoo. I had gotten it this morning.

It was a Posidan trident, with the words 'One steady drop in a sea of chaos.' (A/N: KOTLC quote, peeps?)

"Oh, yeah. I-"

At that moment, Piper came back with ice cream. When she saw me and Percy, she nearly dropped the cones.

"Percy!"

"Wait." I said completely baffled. "Your in this to?"

"In what?" Piper asked.

"Waaaaaiiit." I said.

"Piper McLean." I said, pointing at my best friend.

"Yes," she said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Is. the. Piper. McLean."

"What does that mean?"

I squealed and hugged her tight. "That is so cool!"

"Hold up." Piper said, pushing me off.

"How-what-how do you know about me and-and-demigod stuff?" Percy demanded.

Piper gasped. "She knows?"

"Piper McLean." I said, still in shock.

"What is going on?" Percy asked.

I took a deep breath.

"Look, if I told you, you would freak out. Let's just say I know everything about you and your friends."

"Well," Piper hesitated. "Let me quiz you."

"Um...okay."

"Who's Percy's girlfriend?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Who's my boyfriend?"

I hesitated. "That depends. What was going on before you came here, Percy?"

"I just finished the war with Kronos."

"Oh no." I said. I looked up at the sky. "Hera, don't you-"

To late.

BAM.

Percy looks dazed, and he falls into my arms and his eyes go blank.

OH MY GODS PERCY JACKSON JUST FAINTED IN MY ARMS!

I watch helplessly as he twinkles away into nothingness.

"YOU KNEW THAT WAS GONNA HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!" Piper screamed.

"I-I-can't." I say through tears. "I can't get in the way of fate."


	2. Annabeth Cries, Chiron Talks

Hey guys! Here's your new chapter! And some review answers!

 **AHaddock3-Yay! You're so right. I'm hoping to make this more of Maddie's own story than a sidekick of Percy's. She will have her own adventures.**

 **Strikestar- Thank you!**

 **NightWarrior140-YES ME TOO! Happy b-day Percy!**

 **Chapter 2: Annab** eth Cries and Chiron Talks

Me and Piper irised-messaged Chiron, and soon we were back on camp.

"Piper!" Three campers ran up to my best friend.

Black curls, mischievous smile, blonde hair, icy blue eyes.

Jason and Leo.

Blonde hair, grey eyes.

Oh gods. What am I going to say to Annabeth?

I can imagine it now:

"Uh, I sort of knew your boyfriend was about to dissapeared for months and didn't do anything."

Boom. I'm dead.

"Heyyyy, Annie," Piper said shakily.

"Hey, Piper. Don't call me Annie." Annabeth said firmly. "Where's Percy? Who's this girl?"

Piper took a deep breath, sending me a warning look not to talk.

"Annabeth, where's Chiron? We need to chat."

We soon sat in the Big House with Chiron.

"Ah..." Chiron said fondly. "Annabeth, Piper. And...who's this?"

"Maddie." I replied. "Short for Madeline,"

"Madeline. Yes." Chiron continued. "Why are you hear, children?"

Piper launched into a detailed explanation from top to bottom, glancing uncertainly at me and Annabeth from time to time.

When she was done, Chiron stared at me in wonder, while Annabeth's eyes were glassy but determined.

"Fascinating." Chiron said.

He turned to Annabeth gently. "Why don't you go lay down, dear?"

Annabeth glanced at me and then nodded. She left quickly.

"Now," Chiron said. "Tell me, ah, how do you know of our world?"

"Um..." I shifted uncomfortably. I wasn't ready to share my secret that quickly.

I sighed. "In a book."

Piper gasped quietly. "Maybe I should go."

Chiron nodded his approval and Piper scampered off.

Chiron asked me a ton of questions, and I answered as honestly as possible.

"Well," he said. "Now, let's try to keep this a secret, shall we? Now, to the matter of Percy."

I nodded. "You already know, don't you?"

Chiron smiled. "I suspected. It was the only other place he could go."

I nodded miserably. "I guess I'm going to have to sit back and watch this unfold."

Chiron's smile turned sad. "I believe so."

Okay, I know it's short, but I wasn't feeling that motivated today. Sorry. :(.


	3. I PutA World Destroying Object in My Bag

Chapter 3: I Hide a World Destructive Object in My Suitcase

Okay, so I forgot to explain this:

Piper, Leo, and Jason are already at camp. I know that's not the original story, but it works better for mine.

Thanks! Read on!

I rushed down to the Hermes Cabin, since I was, technically, undetermined. Piper stopped me in the way.

"Where you going?" She asked.

I sighed. "To the Hermes Cabin."

Piper shook her head. "No no no no no. You're coming with me."

She dragged me to the Aphrodite Cabin, and showed me to an empty bed.

I sighed again, then told Chiron about the change of cabin. Piper smiled.

"You'll be fine here."

Then she left to the Hermes Cabin.

I took off my shoes and sat down. An Aphrodite girl came up to me.

"Are you new?" She asked.

"No." I said. "Piper dragged me in here. Not that I'm complaining. The Hermes cabin isn't that great."

"I know." She complained. "I'm Alicia, by the way. Most people call me Cia."

I nodded.

She flipped her caramel colored hair and smiled. "Hey, Piper!"

Piper rushed in and smiled when she saw me. "Makeover time, Cia?"

"Yup." Cia agreed.

They dragged me to the closet near my bed.

Cia rushed in to the mass of tangled dresses and emerged with at least 20 of them.

I was rushed to the bathroom, which was completely, and totally, gold. They say me down at the long counter in front of a sink and mirror, and Cia pulled out a makeup kit from the drawer beneath me.

My hair was brushed, washed, and curled. My face was covered by makeup, and my clothes were changed.

When they were done, I stumbled out of the closet with soft curls in my dark hair, silver eye shadow over my eyes, and a blue and silver dress down to the floor.

Cia and Piper disappeared for a while.

I sighed and glanced down at my bag, which I had when Piper took me to camp.

I dug through it, found what I was looking for, and hid it at the bottom of the bag.

When the Hero's of Olympus series was finally hidden, I shoved the bag under my bed and sat down.

Soon, Piper emerged in a pink dress down to her knees, with a faint yellow eye shadow.

Cia came out in a gold dress as long as mine, with her hair up in a bun like Piper's and gold eye shadow over her blue eyes.

"Tonight," she said, "we have a dance to attend!"


	4. I Almost Die and Get Robbed

Chapter 3: I Almost Die and Get Robbed

I stumbled into the Big House, suddenly wondering if I was lost in my own fandom world.

The Big House had been decorated colorfully, with twelve different colors in different places.

To one side, there were four colors: light blue, black, white, and dark blue.

No one stood in any of these small color sections. The banners above explained why.

Above the white: A banner that read Hera.

Above the light blue: Zeus.

Above the black: Hades.

Above the dark blue: Posidean.

There were no demigods born in any of these cabins.

To my other side, there were four more colors: green, yellow, grey, and pink.

Green: Demeter.

Yellow: Hermes.

Grey: Athena.

And pink: Aphrodite.

I spotted Piper, Jason, and Leo with the other Hermes kids. I saw Cia with Aphrodite. I spotted Annabeth under Athena.

In front of me, two colors: red and Gold.

Gold: Apollo.

Red: Ares.

No more description needed.

I winced and turned to the other end of the Big House, where the last two colors stood:

Can you guess?

Yep. Purple and Silver.

Artemis and Dionysius.

I darted over to Piper, who dragged me into the Hermes kids.

"You're still undetermined?" I yelled over the crowd.

"Yep." Piper said. She gave me the do-you-know-what-cabin-I'm-in look.

"Can't tell," I yelled.

I saw the Stoll brothers sneaking out of the crowd.

This can't be good.

I tore away from Piper and ran after them.

They were sneaking into the Aphrodite cabin, looking for something to steal, no doubt.

"Hey," Travis said, eyeing my bed. "This stuff wasn't here before."

They both strolled over to my bed, tearing the sheets down and checking the pillowcase.

Connor checked under the bed. I tensed.

He pulled out my bag, grinning. "Seems heavy, somethings in there."

Yeah, the whole series of Percy Jackson's entire future.

They started to open the bag, and got down to the very bottom and pulled out The Lost Hero.

I was awoken from my trance at the sight of my treasured possession, and my reflex's took over.

I dove out and did a roll over to the bed, tackling Travis, who was holding the book.

I wrestled the book out of his hands and held on to it for dear life as I rolled off of him and jumped up.

Connor aimed a punch at me but I dodged, I stuffed the book inside my bag and reached for the handle.

Travis tackled me on to the bed, while Connor grabbed the bag and started to run.

In desperation, I flailed, causing Travis to loosen his grip enough for me to wriggle out.

I flew after Connor, who was climbing a tree, grabbed the bag, and ran.

Iknew she would have to fight the Stolls for this bag now.

I ran to the Armory.

I stuffed the bag out of sight, then looked around at the weapons.

I scanned until and small glint caught her attention.

A ring.

It was gold, and shaped like a miniature crown. I slipped it on her ring finger.

To my amazement, it bent apart and started to glow, lifting off my finger and shaping itself to into a celestial bronze dagger with a gold hilt with the same silver jewels that were on the original ring.

The dagger felt perfect. I ran outside with her new weapon and met the Stolls, both holding swords.

Everything was a blur. I ducked and rolled and hit and blocked.

When the haze cleared, Conner was on the ground and I and Travus were dueling.

Once again, the fighting was a blur.

Until Travis hit me.

Pain exploded in my stomach as she staggered and fell to the ground.

Travis seemed to realize he could have killed me and knelt down frantically.

The glow from my dagger disappeared and I blacked out.


	5. Whoops, I Broke a Bunch of Rules!

Chapter 4: Whoops, I Broke a Bunch of Rules!

AHaddock3: Don't worry, Leo, Jason, and Piper's story starts in the chapter after this.

Ah, what else is new.

I broke a bunch of rules!

Hushed whispers woke me.

"Is she okay?"

"Travis.."

"Look-"

"Oh, will you all shush!"

"Piper,-"

I shot up at the mention of my best friend. Everyone in the room jumped.

I looked around to Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Travis, and Piper.

"Ow.." I said meekly.

Travis looked anywhere but me.

Piper stared me straight in the eye.

Jason was looking at his feet.

Leo was looking at his tools.

And Annabeth was looking out the window, her eyes red.

"Um, good you're up." Said Jason nervously. "Why do I need to be here?"

"Because," Piper said impatiently. "Maddie has to tell you something."

"Me too?" Said Leo. "Cause I got a thing-"

Your bronze dragon can wait, Leo, I thought to myself to as Piper said, "yes, you need to be here."

Travis scooted over to the next bed, which I saw Connor in. I felt a rush of guilt. I did that.

Piper closed the curtains around my bed.

"Maddie, what's going on? What happened? Travis came carrying you down to the big house, saying there was a fight and to go get Connor."

I sighed. Annabeth already knew about that I knew everything about Percy, and Piper knew it was in a book. But that was it.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians." I whispered.

"What?" Leo said.

I looked at him.

"I could tell everyone all of your secrets." I said.

Leo laughed nervously. "Nah. Leo has to keep his secrets if he wants to impress the ladies!"

I leaned closer to him so only he could hear.

"I look forward to meeting your bronze dragon." I said quietly.

Leo jumped backwards.

"And your old friend Tia Callida."

This time Leo yelped like he had been burned.

I layed back again, watching his eyes go wide open and his hands go into his pocket.

"Okay," he said. "I believe her."

This time I leaned towards Piper.

Now, Piper's secret was much bigger than Leo's, plus she was my best friend, so I tried to reassure her.

"Your dad's gonna be okay."

Piper nodded, her eyes wide.

"Hey," Leo said. "What about Jason?"

"Jason's secrets start tomorrow." I said.

I tried to explain how I knew everything, and how I got in a fight with the Stolls, and then I remembered the ring.

"Was there a gold ring in my finger when I came back?" I asked.

"No," said Piper.

I growled. Even in a time of need, I wouldn't put it past Travis to steal something gold.

I would have to find it, but in the meantime, I had a bonfire to attend!

Okay, sorry, but I needed a filler chapter before we get into Leo, Jason, and Piper's story, which starts next chapter.


End file.
